


Sinning With A Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Demonstuck characters, Dirty Talk, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shivered a little, and that stirred you from your sleep. Your arms were sore and when you went to rub your eyes, you hissed at the sharp pain that went through your wrist and the rest of your arm. Why were they above your head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't really know. Sad attempt at smut and demonstucking for no particular reason?? Then with some sequel chapter?? I'm sorry for questioning my own work. (also yeah, karkat is basically human until...the things...)

You shivered a little, and that stirred you from your sleep. Your arms were sore and when you went to rub your eyes, you hissed at the sharp pain that went through your wrist and the rest of your arm. Why were they above your head? 

God you felt like shit.

Your eyes opened to pure dark. You searched for any shred of light, but there wasn't any. How the fuck did you even get here and why was it so dark? There wasn't any sound. Just silence. Just dark. You scanned again after a few second, you saw _them_. Two red rings. 

Two red _eyes._

You knew those eyes. Everyone did.

"You." 

You just happened to know them better than most people.

"Me."

A dim light flickered on and there he was, smirking. He was always smirking. The bastard. "No shit, what the fuck do want, you smug, smirk advertising, asshole? " His smirk only widened at your insult. "Don't play dumb. You know what I want." He was coming closer, and fuck, did you want to kick him right now. And you would. If your ankle wasn't shackled to the floor. "Karkat." He whispered, holding your chin up gently with his hand. 

You did know. That wasn't just your name. It was a statement. He wanted you. Dave had always wanted you. But you were used to hate and hostility. His love had been overwhelming. He can't say you never gave him a chance though. 

Your eyes widened. It all made sense now. The kidnapping, the shackling, the gentle touch. Dave was going to take what he wanted, by force. "You don't have many choices right now, you know." 

Why did he have to be right? 

"Tell me you love me." 

Of course. Of. Fucking. Course.

This wasn't Dave. Real Dave would have never done this. This was demon Dave. Red eyes before, now red orbs of evil, striking fear into even those lucky enough to never of had the misfortune of seeing them. He would have learned from his mistake and sneaked his way into your heart. Even after you broke up with him, and maybe even broke his heart in the process. Real Dave would have done a bunch of things demon Dave wouldn't. 

And vice-versa all the same.

"I'd sooner bite my own legs off." His smirk feel into a frown. "If you want pain, I can do it for you. No need to hurt yourself." Why was he being so goddamn formal? It was annoying and Jesus, did you want to punch him. 

"Tell me you love me, Karkat." You glared at him, eyes narrowed, eyebrows adding emphasis to your defiance, despite lack of ability to do anything in the areas of both offense and defense. "So you don't love me."

Why did your face have to soften? 

Why did you have to have _feelings?_

You didn't respond. You did love Dave. Real Dave. Demon Dave stared at you, a neutral expression.

This was Dave, wasn't it? This was the new real Dave. Sure, the old one was there somewhere, under a layer of evil from being a demon, but this was Dave. Thoughts flooded your mind and you started to cry, tears brimming your bottom eye lids. It might take time, but you could love him. Love him like he wanted you to love him. You could be Karkat under a layer of evil from being a demon. You knew you loved him enough. Enough to be what he wanted.

_A couple._

Or at least try again.

"Shit you're crying, uh..." He wrapped his arms sheepishly around you and your tears fell onto his shoulder. "D-Dave I..." He patted your back lightly. "I can't hug you back." He pulled away to read your face, a tear sliding down your cheeks and soaking into your collar. He could tell this was genuine. "D-Dave, I...I want you to turn me...i-if you can...then I'll say it."

The corner of his lips turned up into a small smile, then he hugged you again.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch." His fangs plunged into the area between your neck and shoulder. He unshackled you and the lights turned off as he left the room, locking it behind him. A searing heat boiled in your blood and it felt like a fire had been set ablaze in your stomach and a loud scream ripped from your throat. At some point it died down, leaving you hot, weak and limp on the hard, but thankfully cold, floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave came back with a jar of something red and handed it to you. You opened it up and took a sip, too thirsty to care at the moment what it was until after you drank some down. "What is that anyway?" He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Hand me the jar." So you hesitantly gave it back to him. "Blood." Your hands went to your neck. "You - and I - HOLY FUCKING SHIT, DAVE."

"You kinda need it to get your strength back, and oh yeah - LIVE. Don't be a shit about it Karkat. It's easier when you embrace it." 

Fair enough you guess.

Then there was this urge. This urge to fuck something senseless, and your eyes traveled to Dave. He could feel it too, you just knew. "Did I forget to mention it's mating season for demons?" He smirked at you. "Well woops." You growled at him "Son of a bitch." He didn't get to say anything before your lips were against his, hand sliding under his shirt. He smirked into the kiss and pulled you to your feet. Your arms wrapped around his neck, lips working against his while Dave worked to undo your pants. You wiggled them to your ankles and stepped out, pulling his shirt off. It was all so clumsy and needy. You got your own shirt off as he undid and slid off his own jeans, getting them acquainted with the floor, followed suit by both pairs of boxers. Until everything was on the floor, which was still pretty cold.

He dug around in his pant's back pocket for a condom and lube. "Shit, looks like we gotta go in dry."

"OH FUCK NO." 

"Kidding, kidding."

He took them and lubed up his fingers, slowly pushing one in. It was weird. Not bad, but not good either. He pushed it further in until you adjusted and gave him the okay to add another. With each scissor, you hissed until it was enough time and he took it as a sign to add the third, thrusting the digits. You knew what he was doing too. And the bastard found it, brushing your prostate and pulling a far from small moan from you, one ending in a whimper as he pulled them out.

"God you're hot when you sound like that." You reached out and jerked him by the hair. "Shut the fuck up and fuck me already." Letting him go as he smirked again. Dave shivered as he pushed in "Holy shit." His voice wavered a bit. Soon after, Dave started to pull out. "Don't you dare-" A moan fell effortlessly from your lips as he hit your prostate on the first thrust, and the rest of your words came out breathy and forced "Come yet."

His pace picked up quickly and he reached up to pump your ignored member, making sure to stay in time with his thrusting.

With one last thrust, you both went spilling over, seed spilling onto his own hand and he licked it off, eyeing you lustfully. Dave pulled out, laying next to you. "Someone's a cuddler." He made a small 'pfft' noise "Yeah, kinda. Shut up. You know you wanna cuddle too." You sighed, but offered smiled, tracing your tongue over your fangs. At least they didn't get in the way of kissing, you thought, pecking him on the lips again, rubbing the arm he had wrapped around you. It was still going to take time getting used to, but with Dave as your guide, you're sure it won't be too bad.

"I love you, Dave." 

But he was silent, asleep cuddling into your chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello kinks

It had been near a month since you had been turned and got together with Dave. It was nice at first. Learning how to be a demon, being partially pardoned for messing up (which seemed to happen quite a bit) and getting the hang of things, until of course, things became normal. 

A routine.

Hunt for blood near night time, stay huddled inside during day and do whatever anyone told you to do.

Come to find out, you just had to get together with the rebel demon.

Goddamn teenagers.

You were constantly dragged behind him as he avoided work and responsibility. No. He had to drag you away to private places so you could have sex.  


Mating season had long gone and it was just getting tiring now.

Physically and emotionally.

So you decided to test him. As he walked past you one morning, you on your way to restroom and him on his way to the kitchen, you gave Dave a small peck on the lips. "Oh, already? Well we ca-" Your hand slapped over his mouth, cutting him off. "It was a test dumbass." You let him go, turning on your heel. "And?"

"And you failed."

"What? How did I fail?" You opened the door to the restroom, paused in the doorway and dead panning. "Not everything is sex. There's love and emotion. Maybe you should figure out how to show those before you try to get into these pants again." With a small gesture to your pants, you went through the door and closed it behind you, ready to relieve yourself of all this pee.

There was a small knock on the door, followed by a hesitant "Karkat?"

Really?

_Really?_

While your were _pissing?_

"What?" You zipped up your pants and flushed the toilet, washing your hands as he replied. "You're right. I'm sorry. Why don't we do something you wanna do to make up for it?

A smile spread across your face at the thought. Sure it would be torture for him, but that wasn't why you were smiling. Well, okay, maybe a little. The fact that you would finally have someone to snuggle with while you watched rom coms was why you were smiling the most. You opened the restroom door, smile still in tact. Dave looked at you, and you could tell your smile was off putting for him because your smile had been shown less and less as of late. Grabbing his hand, you proceeded to drag him into the living room, pushing him onto the couch and plopping down with him, pushing the power button the remote, followed quickly by the play button.

"You had the movie in there already?"

"I was going to watch it a few weeks ago, but I was too busy with your hand in my pants and your dick in my ass to watch it." Dave fell silent at that and you snuggled into his side, arms wrapped around him.

Things started comical, until of course the "rom" part of the movie came into play and Dave snickered as tears rolled down your cheeks. "Sh-shut up, have you even been paying attention?"

Why you asked the question, you don't know. Of course he wasn't, but he surprised you. "Yeah. I mean, I get that it's sad to you because the whole "denial of your one true love" shit, but really, it's denied to her thrice as much. If she would risk something for it, he wouldn't be mad at her, and denying her his love, even if there's no way around her parents all up in her shit about it, whatever y'know? But even he gets she won't risk anything, and basically, with that, she's denying his love from herself."

The tears were falling faster now and you leaned up to kiss him. What took the cake was, he didn't kiss you back.

Pushing him, back against the couch, you crawled on top of him, thinking for a moment. How to make this interesting?

Your hands traced down your sides teasingly until you reached your belt buckle. Undoing it, you took the belt from the loops slowly until your belt was free and in your hands. He raised an eyebrow as you wrapped it around his neck and you felt your dick twitched already. "Are you questioning me?" You tightened the belt around his neck and he winced "N-no."

"That's sir to you." You tightened it further "And don't stutter when you speak to me." All this commanding and choking was making you excited, and you smirked down at him. Dave nodded, reaching up for the belt, so you tightened it further and leaned forward to kiss him.

"That's for paying attention."

Dave was blushing, probably from a slight lack of air and also the kiss, "But then again~ You did snicker at me." It wasn't like you were trying to kill the guy, you were making sure it didn't get too tight. Just tight enough.

God he was hot like this.

You went to-

Oh.

He had a boner.

A slight one, but hell.

"You're a masochistic little whore, aren't you? You like it when I choke you, when I tell how dirty you are." You tightened it a bit more and both of you moaned when you synched it with a grind, but his was strained from the belt. The same belt that was making a light red ring around his neck.

After a few more seconds and another kiss, you loosened the belt fully and smirked above him. Dave looked up, rubbing his neck a bit "Goddamn."

"Heh."

"Sadist?"

"Masochist?"

"You like that kind of stuff?"

"I like doing that kind of stuff."

You ground down on him again, your chest against his. "Should have let you top ages ago." Your smirk got wider. "Oh, really?" He nodded. "So, you just going to leave me with a boner, or…?"

"I could. But I'm still in charge, and still calling the shots."

Tossing the belt on the floor you held his arms above his head for a test and gave him a few teasing butterfly kisses. Only that was - "Boring."

Dave raised an eyebrow at you again. "This isn't exciting enough." He blushed a bit, eyebrows raised curiously. "You're going to stay here with your hands above your head and not move an inch until I get back and tell you to because you're a horny little shit and probably would like to get off with something that isn't your left hand. And let's be honest here. Your left hand's not all that great at the jerk and work."

Get him more turned on than before,

Check.

Exploit weakness in bed,

Check.

Dave squirmed as you got off, holding himself back from commenting on your insult to his left hand.

When you came back, you had a leash, the other item already with you. You reached up to your neck to undo the collar Dave had given you. It wasn't intended for this, but hell if you cared. "You're a choker kind huh?" He asked as you set it fairly tight around his neck. "You could say that."

Turning on your heel, leash in hand, you pushed his feet out of the way so you sit down, pulling the leash and jerking Dave forward. "Or you could say I just like watching you writhe and squirm underneath me, begging for more, even if it hurts because you like that, you kinky little slut. Don't act like you have me figured out, because you're far from home base, let's phrase it that way. Now, you're going to suck me off." You unbuttoned your pants and slid your boxers down, enough that Dave could easily suck you off.

Dave took your dick in his mouth, sucking on it lightly, and running his tongue over the slit, lapping up the precum and dragging it up and down the shaft, you moaning loudly above him, tugging at his hair when you felt Dave did especially good with his tongue work until you came in his mouth. When your eyes opened again, you realized Dave was looking into them, swallowing your load. But Dave still had needs of his own and to take care of them he ground against the couch for much needed friction until he came with a loud moan.

They laid there, lost in their euphoria until you decided to take the collar off, putting it back around your own neck and smirking. "Does that mean I can go change pants now?"  
You pretended to think for a second. "Mmmm, nah." You pulled Dave on top of you and made sure you held him tight enough that he couldn't get off. "Sleep well, you shit." You said, eyes closed and head rested to the side. 

"Who're calling shit? 'Cause you're a little one."

"Shut up before I donk you upside the head and you sleep alone tonight."

"Alright, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is me practicing smut, because I'm an all around fluff girl.

**Author's Note:**

> And basically the next one is where those kinks come in.


End file.
